


No lo pienses dos veces, está bien.

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Cuadrantes, DoflaLaw-kismesis, Law Dee Trafal, LawSan-Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Sanjee - Freeform, ZoSan-kismesis, Zororo Rononoa, conexión obligatoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conexión aún no se concretaba, y Law Dee necesitaba atarlo. </p><p>Fic de trols y sus cuadrantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo pienses dos veces, está bien.

Respondiendo a la tabla de Temas musicales de Fandom Insano prompt No. 030. No pienses dos veces, está bien.

Quizás y no entiendan, pero me gustan estos dos fandoms.

[…]

Los trolls no conocían lo que eran celos, ni siquiera sabían lo que significaba dicha palabra o eso quería creer Law Dee Trafal, porque no sabía qué era ese ardor en su pecho cuando veía a Zororo acercarse a Sanjee. Sabía muy bien que esos dos tenían un cuadrante negro concretado, Zororo era el Kismesis de su Matesprit y debía de hacer una muy buena función como tal.

Escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos de odio y placer era un poco incómodo, Law Dee no había sido criado muy bien por su Lusus y le era molesto aceptar que Zororo compartiera el placer de sentir la vaina de Sanjee, incluso el rincón y le era más molesto saber que Zororo tenía tres vainas que hacían enloquecer al sangre azul.

Por eso todas las noches, después de que la tripulación se fuera a descansar, el sangre amarilla se acercaba a Sanjee por un poco de conexión, no la pedía, solo la arrebataba porque eran almas gemelas y sabía la necesidad que el sangre azul callaba.

El acoplamiento era diferente, Law Dee sabía que un apareamiento entre Kismesis era salvaje —Dofla Mingo se lo había enseñado en su momento—, rudo con rasguños, mordidas, hematomas y sangre de por medio. Sin embargo, acoplarse con su Matesprit era mucho más pasional y el control de carácter era tan fundamental. Sanjee era un sangre azul y como tal era salvaje y exageradamente fuerte, Law Dee —sin embargo—  tenía la sangre amarilla y con ello poderes psíquicos que le causaban migraña y que prefería ser calmo y táctico a sufrir esos fuertes dolores de cabeza.

—TranquiLo— Law Dee susurró, adentrando su vaina en el rincón de su pareja, escuchó el gemido lloroso y trató de no sonreír sádicamente, su vaina era bípeda y tan larga que podía moverlo dentro del sangre azul, sintió como la vaina de Sanjee se retorcía con desespero, amaba la forma como terminaba el miembro de Sanjee, como si quisiera combinar con las cejas de su dueño.

—B@st@rdo —El sangre azul rechinó los dientes, y con sus uñas desgarró la piel de la espalda de Law Dee, sangre amarilla brotó de las heridas y a él no le importó, ambos ya estaban conectados.

Por fin, Law Dee había llegado muy dentro de Sanjee, tantas noches copulando y aún así no habían concretado el cuadrante, Sanjee siempre retiraba al sangre amarilla de su ser antes de llegar a amarrarse y esa noche ya no podía hacerlo.

—CaLma —susurró alegre Law Dee, solo un poco más y sentiría la conexión completa.

—¡S@l! —Sanjee gritó a la vez que se aferraba a su par y lo apresaba con sus poderosas piernas—. ¡S@l!

Y no lo pensó dos veces, Trafal se dejó aferrar y estaba bien. Todo eso estaba bien.


End file.
